All I Want Is Everything
by ILuvv2Write
Summary: A/U my version of their senior year. Ships include N/S, C/B and others.Mainly Serena/Nate so that's what the category is
1. Gossip Girl

**Gossip Girl**

_Hello there upper eastsiders, Gossip Girl here, your one and only source inside the scandalist lives of Manhattan's elite. _

_Well, well, well it seems as if our prince charming has finally found his princess, that's right Nathaniel Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen were seen at the Hampton's this summer with their hands all over each other. Might I be one of the first to say congratulations and it's about time, but you know what they say a zebra can't change it's stripes. We'll just have to wait and see if N can keep this zebra in check._

_On another note it seems as if Queen Bee will have some very heavy competition this year for her kingdom. Sidekick number one better known as Penelope has been stirring up all kinds of trouble for our reigning queen and last year she stated herself that she wanted to run the kingdom, I'll keep an eye out for this one._

_The Dark Prince himself was seen making moves all over the city this summer looking for new business opportunities but it seems as if he came up short. Will he be able to break out of his father's shadow and make a name for himself. Will he finally claim Queen Bee as his own well only time will tell._

_Rumor has it that lonely boy isn't so lonely anymore there have been numerous amounts of photos sent to me by you showing him and another dark haired beauty that has been keeping him company all this summer but who is she, you know I'll find out._

_Well that's it for now upper eastsiders as school begins so does the drama, well the drama never really ends. What scandalous information will we find out next? Be sure to tune in and read to find out. Who am I, well that's one secret I'll never tell, You know you love me _

_XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen closed her cell phone silently after reading the latest buzz from Gossip Girl. Unlike most of the gossip written about Serena this piece of gossip was actually true. She and Nate spent the summer together at the Hampton's along with part of her new extended family Jenny, Erik, Lily and Rufus. On occasion Lily would have to leave on business, but the time she was there made Serena actually feel like they were a real family. She both loved and cherished that feeling.

So she and Nate spent a lot of time together seeing as he and his mom were on vacation in the Hampton's as well. After the Captain's very public drug scandal they agreed (along with Nate's grandfather who provided the accommodations) that they needed to get away. So her days spent with Nate turned into evenings spent with Nate. Then eventually they turned into nights spent with Nate. Their relationship was well hidden for a while but when Nate asked her about the two of them becoming serious, she asked Blair what she thought and somehow word got out and they went public.

Though this public relationship was still very new to the both of them, they found away to make it work without much gossip about them. But Serena figured that it was about to change seeing as school was about to start within the next week. She had been through so much with Nate that she figured their relationship could survive the school year and then after that it was off to college and away from Gossip Girl forever. She smiled to herself as she thought of this and a limo pulled up.

The driver stepped out dressed in a black suit, it was really hot still being summer and all so he made his moves quickly, opening the door for his passenger that was none other than Blair Waldorf herself. Blair took his hand and elegantly stepped out of the limo. She rushed over to Serena whom she hadn't seen the whole summer because she was busy vacationing in Paris with her mom and Cyrus Rhodes. She hugged Serena tightly after the taller girl got out of her chair returning the hug. The limo driver closed the door and drove off.

"Oh S, I've missed you so much" said Blair squeezing her best friend as hard as she could.

"I missed you too B" said Serena hugging her equally as hard.

After releasing their embrace, Serena sat back down and Blair sat down as well. The waiter came to them and after placing their orders. Blair took off her shades and looked Serena in the eye.

"So S you simply must tell me everything that happened this summer between you and Nate" said Blair her eyes shimmering with wonder.

Serena smiled and took a sip from her glass of water. "I thought this would be kind of awkward I mean you and Nate only broke up two months before school ended" said Serena setting her glass down on the table and crossing her legs.

"Oh nonsense S I realized that Nathaniel wasn't the one for me along time ago, besides we've had this talk already. I'm completely ok with you and Nate dating" said Blair honestly.

"Ok, but I want you to tell me about Paris first"

"I don't even have enough time to tell you about all of the crazy Serena worthy things I did in Paris, but hey how about a sleep over at my place tonight we can tell both our stories since we only got the short versions" offered Blair.

"Sounds good B" said Serena smiling as their salads came "So" Serena continued before pouring her dressing on her salad "What's going on with you and Chuck" she asked Blair spit her water out before grabbing her napkin to dab her mouth and smiled slightly.

* * *

Nate, Vanessa and Dan were sitting inside a local coffee shop on the upper east side the three of them had become quite good friends during the last school year. Nate and Vanessa even shared a short one month relationship before he gotten back with Blair. She even confided in him her true feelings for Dan after making him swear to secrecy. After placing their orders they began to share stories on what they did that summer.

"So congratulations are in order Nate" said Dan

"Oh yea you and Serena right" said Vanessa

"Wow people are acting as if we've gotten married we're just dating" said Nate "I mean you know Dan, you dated her before."

"Yeah and we all know how that turned out, better luck to you than me I hope" he said

"Whatever man" said Nate laughing "Hey but I did get Gossip Girls buzz and uh this picture right here tells me that you have a little luck with the ladies" said Nate showing Dan the picture of him and the dark haired beauty. Dan closed Nate's phone and looked for their waiter.

"Who is that Dan" asked Vanessa. Nate looked over at her and saw that she looked a little hurt and immediately regretted showing the photo. Dan looked around in search of something to get the conversation off of him.

"So Nate the Hampton's how were they"

"Fine, as always too bad you weren't there though man"

"Yeah I uh was doing an internship this summer"

"Yeah he was really good and he wrote a few papers right Dan" said Vanessa

"Yeah" Nate smiled at the both of them before their coffee came and he took a sip before looking at Vanessa and saying.

"So you going to Constance this year huh?"

"Yeah mom and I had a bit of a misunderstanding and she sort a kicked me out so I moved in with my sister. She said as long as I stay there she'll front the bill for Constance" said Vanessa taking a sip of her coffee as well.

"Well that'll be fun all of us at school together, this being senior year and all" he said patting Dan on the shoulder. Dan smiled nervously before looking down at his cell phone at a text message.

"Oh I uh gotta take this I'll catch you guys later" he said before getting up and placing some money on the table. Nate shifted in his chair to pull some cash out of his pockets as well. Dan walked out of the coffee shop.

"I have to get going too actually Grandfather wants to meet up with me this afternoon says he has a proposition for me" he said placing the money on the table.

"Sounds fun" said Vanessa putting some money on the table as well.

"Very, see you at school Monday" he said before walking out of the coffee shop as well. Vanessa took the last few sips of her coffee before getting ready to walk out as well. As she walked out of the coffee shop she started feeling for her cell phone to call her sister when she didn't find it. She panicked before walking back into the coffee shop over to where she and the boys were sitting. She searched the chairs and even some tables next to her and then on the floor. Suddenly she heard a very masculine voice coming from behind her.

"Excuse me miss but I believe this is yours" said the voice with a southern accent. She stood up and turned around standing in front of her was a very gorgeous handsome young man. He looked to be about two or three years older than her. He had dark brown eyes and shoulder length hair. He stood at about 6 feet tall and had very strong masculine looking hands that were now handing her the cell phone back. She got so lost in his appearance that she forgot about the cell completely until he said something again.

"Miss do you want your phone"

"Huh, oh sorry yes thank you" said Vanessa as she took the phone from his hands.

"My names Owen" he said offering her a handshake. She shook his hand his strong calloused hands and suddenly she felt very small.

"Vanessa"

"Vanessa that's a beautiful name, listen I hate to leave so soon after just meeting you, but I have to be somewhere" he said it so fast that she only caught the last part.

"Oh well thanks again for my phone"

"Sure thing miss Vanessa, we should keep in touch" he said starting to back away from her towards the door. He opened the door when she called out to him.

"But how will we keep in touch"

"My numbers in your phone, don't hesitate to give me a call ok" Vanessa nodded and waved at him like a little school girl as he walked out the door. Smiling to herself she decided to get another coffee.

* * *

Lilly Van der Woodsen-Bass-Humphrey was running back and forth in her room trying to get last minute items for a flight she had to board in about 30 minutes while Chuck Bass her adopted stepson was walking behind her trying to convince her to co-sign on a building he wanted to buy.

"Listen Chuck" Lilly said as she stopped for a moment almost making Chuck run into her in the process. "I think your proposal is excellent but the fact stands that you're still too young to make this decision on your own"

"I know that Lilly that's why I need your help if you would just look at these documents and the paperwork…"

"I wish I had time Chuck" he looked a little dejected and she noticed it then she said

"Tell you what do you have a copy of these documents for yourself" Chuck nodded. "Alright place those in my carryon bag" she said pointing to the large bag on the floor by the bed he walked over and placed the paper in the bag. "And I'll look them over on my flight, when I get back we'll both go take a look at this building together and you can further explain what you plan on doing with it, sound like a plan"

Chuck gave his signature smirk and seemed to be pleased by this. "Thank you Lilly you have no idea what this means to me" he said sincerely.

Lilly stopped and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm proud of you Chuck I really am but you do still have another year left in school and I want you to focus on that first ok" Chuck nodded

"Now when I get back from Milan, we're having a special family dinner and I want you to be there, I know you've been busy but this would mean a lot to me because you are apart of this family. Chuck nodded.

"Now I must be going, I'll be back a week after school begins for you all try not to drive Rufus crazy ok" Chuck smiled.

"I'll do my best. Lilly smiled and walked out the door with her bags in hand. Chuck's phone vibrated he looked down at it and it was Blair calling him he hit the ignore button before walking out himself.

* * *

Jenny, Erik and Jenny's other best friend Jane were all seated in her large bed room in the pent house she now stayed in with her new extended family. She was excited to start this new year, especially last year after her whole obsession with becoming an it girl finally came to an end she still wanted to be queen secretly though. But this year all she mainly wanted to do was have fun.

"I can't wait until this new year begins" said Jenny

"You're all excited it's very refreshing" said Erik smiling at her. Jane smiled as well.

"I really hope that I meet someone this year you guys" said Jenny. Erik looked at her funny.

"What do you mean"

"Like fall in love"

"Jenny we're only 15" said Jane

"I know but this was the year that Nate and Serena fell in love" she replied

"Yeah and look at what happened to them the year after" countered Erik.

"But look at them now, they're so happy"

"Well it is nice to see my sister happy for once" Erik agreed

"If they can do it so can I"

"If you say so said Jane"

"So that's it on my new school year to do list are two very important things"

"Please enlighten us" said Erik

"First falling in love" Erik nodded and took a sip from his bottle of water. "And second" Jenny continued "Losing my virginity" Erik choked and spit out the water. Jane laughed. But Jenny had a gleam in her eyes that said she was very serious.

* * *

Nate showed up to the location where his grandfather wanted to meet him and waited outside. It was a large building full of penthouse suites and it was about two blocks walking distance from St. Jude's. He had been there for about two or three minutes then another limo pulled up. His grandfather stepped out of it and walked over to him.

"Hello Nathaniel" he greeted

"Grandfather it's good to see you, I trust you're doing well"

"I can't complain, let's go inside shall we"

"Yeah sure but why did you bring me here"

"All your questions will be answered once we get inside I promise" Nate nodded and followed his grandfather inside the tall building. Once inside they took the elevator up to the 25th floor. "Now Nathaniel, I know weren't particularly easy for you last year" his grandfather began as the stepped off the elevator and began walking down the narrow hall way. "But you handled yourself quite well and you stepped up and took care of your mother, you don't how proud I am of you" Nate smiled to himself as the continued walking.

"Thanks"

"Of course, now to show my gratitude I sent you and your mom to the Hampton's this summer"

"Yea thanks we appreciated it grandfather"

"No need it was the least I could do" Nate nodded once again as they stopped in front of two double doors. He looked around no one was there but the bell boy.

"I know you and your mother were moving from place to place looking for somewhere to stay before you left for the summer and well let me be the first to say welcome home" he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and gave them to Nate. Nate took them and looked at them for a moment.

"Well aren't you gonna open the door" he smiled and then he opened it. The penthouse was larger than the Van der Woodsen's and fully furnished and decorated.

"Wow grandfather thank you" His grandfather smiled as they stepped inside, Nate followed.

"Now it does come at a cost I'm afraid, I know your mother's in Paris right now and you'll be on your own for at least another three weeks but once she comes back she's going to come and live here too"

"Yeah, what's the catch" he asked

"Do you remember your cousin Richard" he asked. Nate scowled. Of course he remembered Richard the little ball of terror. He hadn't seen him in years but what he did remember and what he last heard about his younger cousin wasn't good at all. Richard Arthur Van der Bilt the third or Rick as they called him in the family was the only son of Richard Arthur Van der Bilt the second and Marlene Elizabeth Van der Bilt. His father was a senator in California and his mom was a famous lawyer. But he was a wild child never having his parents around to teach him wrong from right because they were always working gave him the freedom to do and live how he wanted to.

When it came to tabloids in California it was worse than what Gossip Girl prints on Serena and he's a big a womanizer as Chuck but worse. Even though he's only fifteen he'd dated plenty of girls and broken plenty of hearts. He and Nate never got along because they were too different.

"What about Rick Grandfather?"

"Well he's been kicked out of his boarding school in Maine and his parents can't keep him over there anymore so he's going to come and stay in New York for a while"

"Ok"

"He'll be going to St. Jude's when the new school year begins"

"Uh huh" Nate said waiting for the big bomb to drop.

"And he'll be living here with you and your mom"

Nate gave a deep sigh that sounded like a frustrated groan and then the front door opened once again in stepped Rick Van der Bilt with a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

"Hello cousin" he said. Nate groaned this time a lot louder this was going to be a long year.

**(A/N: New Characters, Richard (Rick) Van der Bilt- played by Chris J Kelly or Chris Massoglia**

**Owen- played by Taylor Kitsch)**


	2. Because I'm Worth It

_Because I'm Worth It_

St. Jude's and Constance students were all crowded around outside talking to friends, girlfriends and boyfriends of whom they hadn't seen since before the summer holidays. Catching up and trading stories of things they did during the summer. Most of the students were waiting for the new power couple of Prince N and S to show up to see if the rumors were true. Blair was outside sitting on the steps with her followers like always excluding Penelope whom now had her own string of followers right to the direct left was where they sat glaring at Blair and the other it girls, when a long black limo pulled up.

Out stepped the very two people everyone was waiting for. Nathaniel Archibald stepped out of the limo first dressed in his uniform attire he moved to the side a little to allow Serena Van der Woodsen room to step out. He took her hand and out stepped the most buzzed about girl in all of the Upper East Side. Students were heard whispering things like.

"Oh so it is true"

"I can't believe their dating"

Serena stepped in front of Nate while camera phones went off flashing and girls were giggling. Serena took his hand "Yep their totally not watching us" she smiled. He laughed a little.

"Hey it could be a lot worse"

"I suppose, but if they're gonna gossip anyway how about we give them something to talk about" said Serena smirking suggestively.

Nate wiggled his eye brow and said "Oh I do like the way you think Miss Van der Woodsen" Before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Blair looked on and smiled at them grateful that the attention was off of her for a couple of moments while she started to strategize her new plan of action concerning a certain wanna be, while students minds went swarming with ideas of what exactly took place at the Hampton's between S and her new beau N.

After parting silently Serena took Nate's hand and walked over to Blair who stood up and hugged the both of them. "You two sure do know how to make an entrance" said Blair smiling.

"Well we do like to keep our public happy" Serena joked.

"Alright I'll catch up with you two later I gotta go meet Chuck before class" he said.

"Chuck" Blair repeated hopefully. He usually didn't start school until the following week, normally he would still be on vacation to hear that he was indeed at school was something new.

"Yeah Chuck" said Nate smiling knowingly "See you at lunch Serena" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Once he was gone Blair pulled Serena down on the steps beside her and the other two girls.

"Ok, S I need your help"

"With what B"

"Penelope she did a lot of recruiting this summer while we were away and I hate to admit this but she might actually be able to…ugh I can't even say it S" she said frowning. The other two girls nodded in understanding. Serena smiled it was truly funny to see Blair get worked up over her "kingdom".

"Don't worry and she was truly a fool to challenge the great Queen B in the first place"

"I need some help S please" said Blair not buying the bull Serena was trying to tell her.

"Alright fine but no dirty business" said Serena

"S, I'm shocked you would even think…" Blair began but Serena gave her a look that told her that she knew her well. "Ok fine, let's get down to business shall we." said Blair smirking evilly leaving Serena wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Dan was walking to school with Vanessa when he got a blast from Gossip Girl. He stopped for a moment thinking that it was someone else and was slightly disappointed when it wasn't. Vanessa noticed his facial expressions and asked.

"What is it Dan?"

"Oh nothing just that we missed the arrival of the new Upper East Side King and Queen Serena and Nate" he finished laughing. But Vanessa had other thoughts because of his facial expression when he read the blast she thought something else and decided to voice her thoughts to Dan.

"You don't still have feelings for Serena do you?" she asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"What no" said Dan laughing at the thought, Vanessa wasn't buying it though.

"Because Dan if you did, you know you could tell me right"

"Vanessa I don't have feelings for Serena ok"

"Seriously Dan it'd be ok, I know you were obsessed with her for years"

"I'd hardly call that obsessed" Vanessa laughed mockingly.

"Ok maybe I was a little over the top but no, I was expecting a call from someone else if you must know"

"Oh" said Vanessa "Do I know her" she asked hoping to catch him slipping.

"No"

"So you are seeing someone" accused Vanessa.

"No Vanessa, look there's the school come on I'll show you to your first class" said Dan attempting to change the subject. Vanessa decided to let it drop for now and pick up that conversation a little later.

* * *

Nate and Chuck were standing in the courtyard that separated the two schools. Nate shook Chuck's hand in greeting as the two hadn't seen each other since the last school year. Chuck took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out.

"So Nathaniel I trust your summer was well" he asked smirking

"Yeah it went a little better than I expected I must admit" said Nate smiling

"So I don't have to give you the talk do I, because Serena is my sister blood or no blood" said Chuck seriously.

"I completely understand, trust me I'm not gonna hurt her" said Nate sincerely.

Chuck gave him a pat on the back as he scanned the school yard. "You're a man Nathaniel. So I suppose congratulations are in order, how bout we go out and celebrate tonight huh, just you and me for old time sake"

"Yeah sure, but where?" asked Nate

"Just this little place I found a while back, you'll love it I'm sure" He said looking around.

"Yeah ok" said Nate. Chuck's phone buzzed he pulled it out and Nate saw that it was from Blair. Chuck hit the ignore button and slipped it back inside his blazer pocket. Nate looked at him suspiciously something was definitely up with those two.

"Chuck, why did you ignore Blair's phone call" Chuck didn't answer just pulled out another cigarette. Nate repeated his question, when Chuck didn't answer again Nate asked "Did something happen between the two of you before we left for summer vacation"

Chuck took a drag of his cigarette before saying "That's a story for another time Nathaniel, now if you'll excuse me I have something to take care of, I'll see you in class we'll discuss more plans for tonight" said Chuck before walking off leaving Nate too wonder just what in the hell went on between those two, he decided he would ask Serena later and made his way to class.

* * *

Vanessa and Dan were now inside Constance walking to her first class. She kept wondering who this girl was it was bugging her too no end she wanted to bring it up again but they arrived at her class before she could.

"So uh this is it, I'm sure you'll have fun Serena and Blair are in this homeroom class too I believe"

Vanessa frowned, Serena was cool of course but Blair that was another story entirely. She sighed well at least she would never be bored.

"So I'll catch you at lunch ok"

"Yeah sure" she said feeling a little scared now all in this big bad school and class alone. Dan saw the worried look on her face and said.

"Don't worry Vanessa, Serena will be here in a while and hey I'll still see you at lunch" Vanessa nodded when a beautiful young teacher walked up to her and Dan.

"Hello Daniel" she said smiling. Dan smiled back then she looked over at Vanessa "I don't believe we've met yet, My names Rachel but the students here call me Ms. Carr" she said politely extending her hand. Vanessa laughed a little at the forwardness of this lady and shook her hand as well.

"My names Vanessa" she replied

"Well nice to meet you Vanessa and welcome to Constance" Vanessa nodded and looked over at Dan he was starring at Ms. Carr until she broke his train of thought. "Um Daniel may I have a word with you in private" she asked. Dan nodded "Vanessa you can take a seat inside" she said pointing to the class room. Vanessa said goodbye to Dan but wondered why he was looking at Ms. Carr that way I mean of course she was beautiful she knew that but still Dan acted as if he had never seen her before and she knew that wasn't the case because it certainly seemed as if Ms. Carr knew him.

She took a seat in the back of the class room where she could see them talking in the hall way a little. She also heard the gossip mongers in the class room talking about Serena and Nate. She pulled out her Ipod and put the ear phones in her ear when she looked up it seemed as if Dan had just held Ms. Carr's hand for like a millisecond. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that that was what she saw but when she blinked he was gone. Deciding that her mind was playing tricks on her she pulled out a book and waited for the bell to ring.

_(A/N: sorry it took so long to get this up but consider it my Christmas gift to you. Merry Christmas to all of you and the new chapter should be up sometime next week.)  
_


	3. It Had To Be You

_**It Had To Be You**_

Jenny Humphrey was outside also and got to witness the arrival of the new It couple with her friends Erik and Jane. She hoped that one day she would be able to arrive with someone she loved just like Serena did with Nate. She sighed her day unfortunately felt like it would never come, that was until she laid eyes on him.

She, Erik and Jane began to walk towards the doors of the school when another limo pulled up and a bunch of gossiping girls around her age and a little younger ran up to it. It was as if a rock star or celebrity were inside or something. Eager to see what the fuss was all about she and her friends walked a little closer towards the limo. Sure they would be late for homeroom but if the crowd was this big she was positive that missing the class would be totally worth it.

They stopped in a particular spot where the gate was and a girl pushed pass Erik just to get a closer look as the door to the limo opened. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder. He turned to his two best friends and saw that they too were in awe. He wondered just who the hell this kid was. Well he was about to get his answer. The driver stepped back and opened the door all the way and out stepped someone he hadn't seen in a really long time.

Jenny was staring at him with her mouth wide open as were other girls drooling and such. He was about 6 foot even. He had perfectly brown shaggy hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a smile that would make any girl go weak. Jenny knew from experience because for a millisecond he flashed a smile her way and her knees started to give out. She leaned on Erik for support who was at this point less than impressed by the so called Adonis.

"OMG who is that" said Jenny when she regained her balance. Erik scowled as the new boy started to walk away from his limo as the giggling girls followed him.

"Richard Arthur Van der Bilt the 3rd" said Erik the scowl never leaving his face.

"Wait did you say Van der Bilt" asked Jane Erik nodded in confirmation as Richard started walking towards them. "Then that means he's related to Nate" said Jane.

"No wonder he's so gorgeous" exclaimed Jenny as he slowly made his way over.

"Jenny trust me on this one ok, Richard is not someone you want to get involved with, he's self-centered, egotistical and idiotic" said Erik trying to get the girls to walk away. He grabbed Jenny's and Jane's arm but they both refused to move, too late Richard was already stopping in front of them.

"Hello Erik long time no see" said Richard looking at the girls. Erik saw this and the scowl grew even wider on his face.

"Not long enough" Erik mumbled. Richard apparently didn't hear him or didn't care.

"Don't be rude Van der Woodsen, introduce us" said Richard smirking at the girls in front of him.

"Right, this is Jane and Jenny" said Erik rolling his eyes once more. Richard took the back of Jane's hand and kissed it. He did the same with Jenny's but not before saying.

"So this is your new step sister huh?" Erik nodded. Richard bought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly Erik thought that Jenny was going to faint all the other girls that had crowded around were starting to get seriously green with envy. "Almost makes me wish I were a Van der Woodsen, almost" he said never taking his eyes off of Jenny. He let her hand go as they heard the first bell ring outside. "Well I must get going, Ciao Bella" he said kissing her hand once more and then leaving.

Erik shook his head in disgust. "He's an ass"

Jenny who still looked after him star struck said "He's the one" Erik looked at her as if she had just grown two heads and Jane smiled clapping for her friend softly.

* * *

Chuck Bass was a very busy man that's why he only stayed for the first two periods of class and lunch that day. He got received an anonymous tip about a man who was looking for a business partner to go half in on a building that he wanted to purchase. He decided that it was worth looking into, he would get Lily to look at the building when she got back but there was no guarantee that she would see things as he saw them, so just in case she fell through he would have this person as a back up plan.

He stepped outside of his limo and told his driver to circle the block until he was done here. His driver got back into the drivers seat and did as he was told. Chuck walked inside and went straight to the elevator, a beautiful young woman got on with him, she smiled at him seductively and he smirked to himself as he pushed the button for the 11th floor.

"Which floor" he asked

"Oh no, I'd prefer to go down" she said flirting with him.

"And so you shall" he answered before pushing the stop button on the elevator door. About an hour later after he straighten up his suit and the young lady left giving him her phone number he went up to the eleventh floor. The elevator stopped and he got off. He walked to room 1125 and pushed in the code number, then he walked inside.

He sat down in the lobby and waited for the secretary to call his name. Once she did he walked into the office and greeted the man he was going to purchase the building from. There was another man sitting inside the office but Chuck couldn't see his face because his back was to him. He shook the owners hand.

"Chuck Bass nice to see you again, so soon" said the owner

"Yes well you know that I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this sir" said Chuck

"Well I must admit that I am glad that you came to your senses Mr. Bass, but as I'm sure you know that we have another offer" he asked. The other man still remained where he was sitting in the spinning chair.

"Yes sir"

"Well I think that you two would work well together, don't you" he asked the man sitting in the chair. The man in the spinning chair turned it around so that it was facing Chuck and the owner.

"That I do sir" he said getting up. The smirk on Chuck's face turned into a scowl.

"Carter Baizen" said Chuck angrily "What the hell are you doing here" he asked as he started to move toward him like he wanted to fight.

"Whoa Chuck, before you do whatever you're about to do, just hear me out, I think that you might like what I have to offer" said Carter calmly while motioning to the other chair.

"Well I'm going to give you two some time to talk, I'll be back when you've both reached a decision" said the owner. Chuck had yet to move from his spot something in him told him that this was very wrong it felt like making a deal with the devil. But still his feet stayed rooted to his spot and Carter began to talk.

* * *

The first day of school was over and Dan was walking Vanessa home. The thing that happened this morning with her homeroom teacher was still fresh on her mind and it was bugging her to no end. She wanted to ask about it but she didn't want to be wrong. After all she could've just been seeing things but then again maybe she really did see it. They arrived at her sister's apartment before she could think on it any further and she invited Dan in for coffee.

They walked inside and she put her book bag down. Her sister's apartment looked a lot like the old Humphrey place. Too Dan it sort of felt like home. Vanessa put the coffee on and took a look at the mail. She got a letter from her mother but put it aside for later. When the coffee was done she poured herself and Dan a cup and sat down next to him in the living room.

"So V" said Dan using her Gossip girl name. Vanessa rolled her eyes and smiled. "How was your first day at school on the upper east side" he asked.

"Better than I expected actually, and you were right once Serena got there it actually got comfortable, I even held a conversation with Blair for more than two minutes, so I think I'm adjusting a little better"

"Hey that's my girl" when he said this she blushed, drinking her coffee quickly.

"What about you, how was your day" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh you know same old same old, although I heard a rumor that Nate's Cousin Rick, or Vick or something is at school with us now, apparently he caused some sort of up roar this morning after Nate and Serena's arrival" he said drinking his coffee

"That is interesting" said Vanessa taking a big gulp. "So you seem to know Ms. Carr pretty well" she said trying to ease it in the conversation.

"Yeah I interned for her this summer" he said starting to get uncomfortable. Vanessa saw this change in attitude.

"You never told me that you worked for her" she said a little hurt that he didn't. Dan shifted on the couch and looked around the room.

"Yeah well it really wasn't that important" he answered. Vanessa was going to press the issue even further when her phone started to buzz. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Owen from the coffee shop the other day.

"It's Owen" she said, She'd told Dan about Owen during the walk home from school he really didn't have anything to say about the guy seeing as he didn't know him. He would never admit this but he actually thought that Vanessa was making it up.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back" she said hurrying off the couch and into her bedroom. Dan sat uncomfortably on the couch for a while. About five minutes later Vanessa came out of her room with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" asked Dan smiling too, she had that type of effect on him.

"Owen, he asked me out, I said yes" The smile fell from Dan's face, but he forced one back up. He had no idea why the thought of Vanessa with this Owen guy got to him, but he shrugged it off and said.

"Good for you" Vanessa smiled.

_(A/N: I suppose this story would be a mix of season 1 summer and season 2 plus some things from season three will be in here also, hope that answers your question.)_


	4. Nobody Does It Better

_**Nobody Does It Better**_

A couple of weeks had gone by on the upper east side and students were getting used to seeing Nate and Serena together as a couple. Although, there was still a little gossip lingering around how they eventually hooked up, some of the rumors surrounding the new couple died down.

Nate's cousin Richard however, turned many heads for weeks and still did now, even though the school year had been in progress for a while now. Everyone was waiting and anticipating on whom the young Van der Bilt male would ask out first. Many girls offered themselves to him on a silver platter, but he hadn't chosen one yet.

Nate knew his cousin had a reputation of being a womanizer back in California. He had seen first hand what his cousin could do to destroy the female mind and break it down until he molded it to be exactly what he wanted. Nate decided early on that he would have a discussion with his cousin and attempt to lay down some rules as far as dating and such.

So, that's where they were sitting down in the large living room of the pent house his Grandfather bribed him with. He poured himself a glass of water before taking Richards glass and poured his cousin a glass as well.

"Listen Richard," said Nate calling Rick by his full name letting him know that this was going to be a serious conversation. "I know that you don't want to be here, but this could be a really good, enlightening experience for the both of us." Rick in turn was messing with his cell phone as Nate began to talk, probably texting one of his many fan girls.

"Rick, since you are here, I want to go over a few rules for you, they'll help us get along better and make things run a little more smoothly while you're here" said Nate as he took out a sheet of paper he had prepared. Rick continued to ignore him as his cell phone started vibrating with new text messages.

"First, no staying out past 11 on a school night, you need your sleep" he said as he cleared his throat. Rick took a drink from the glass of water sitting on the elegant coffee table, and continued to text.

"Second, no over night guest Rick" he said, Rick smirked at his phone as Nate said this. "And last Grandfather said that you have to maintain a 3.8 while you stay here or it's off to boarding school in Connecticut." Said Nate, Rick cringed as he said this. Nate folded the piece of paper and placed it back inside his coat pocket. "Ok, so that's it, you think you can follow these simple rules Rick" he asked.

Rick took another drink from his glass of water before sitting up and placing his cell in his blazer pocket. "Listen Nathaniel, how about we be honest with each other huh" he said Nate raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I don't wanna be here and you don't want me here, so how about I impose a few rules of my own"

Rick sat back and crossed his leg over his knee, resting his arms on his leg "Alright first of all, I don't have a curfew, as long as I show up to school everyday, you have nothing to worry about, and don't worry I will show up to school everyday" he said. Nate rolled his eyes. "Second over night guess Nathaniel, who's to say I haven't had overnight guess here already" Nate started to protest. "Uh-uh, you can't, because dear cousin, you don't know, and trust me you never will, as far as that last rule, I learned half the things they teach at your school in the 7th grade, I'm sure I'll have no problem getting that 3.8 that grandfather wants from me so desperately.

"Now that we've discussed that, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with one of your beautiful ladies from the Upper East Side," said Rick as he got up and started towards the front door. "And don't worry about your little curfew, because what grandfather doesn't know won't hurt him." He answered. As he got to the door he turned to Nate who was steaming mad and said "Stay out of my way cousin and I'll return the favor" he said before walking out of the door.

Dan Humphrey was in Queens at a building he didn't know. He walked up to the third floor and knocked on what looked like an apartment door three times, and then twice again after a short pause.

The door opened slowly and on the other side stood Rachel Carr, Vanessa and the other girl's homeroom teacher. She allowed him inside and then looked outside the door briefly making sure that he wasn't followed. After checking she shut the door and walked inside behind him.

The place was simple and small, a nice living room and dining room area and a hallway that he assumed led to the bedroom and bathrooms.

"Nice place" he said as he looked around.

"It's my sisters, I'm house sitting while she's away in Florida," she answered as she helped him out of his coat. He nodded; they never went to her place. As a matter of fact he didn't even know where she lived. He figured that it was a safety precaution.

As soon as he turned around to face her, she pulled his head down and kissed him soundly. They started backing up towards her sister's couch. She fell on top of him and it wasn't long before their kisses turned more passionate. His hands were everywhere caressing her and causing her to moan out softly.

When he inched his hand up her shirt, she slightly pushed him off of her gently. They both sat up on the couch breathing heavily and he looked over at her. Her face was flushed and her lips were red from their kissing.

"What's wrong" he asked, every time they started making out and he would try to push them a little further, this would happen. She looked at him a little nervously and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Nothing, I just, I don't know," she answered. Dan rubbed her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"I thought that you were ready for this I mean we have been seeing each other for a while now, you know that I'm into you" he said, and it was true they had been seeing each other for a while now. He and Serena broke up in April, a few weeks later, he and Ms. Carr started working together and had and undeniable chemistry. By, May they were seeing each other secretly, it was September now.

"I am," she answered a little unsure. Dan frowned at her a little.

"Where's your bathroom" he asked. She pointed towards the back of the apartment, he kissed her on her cheek and said, "I'll be back" he got up and went to the bathroom. As he finished using the bathroom, his phone vibrated. He washed and dried his hands and then he looked at his phone. It was a text from Vanessa, saying that she had a great date. Dan closed his phone and felt a small tug at his heart. He really was happy for Vanessa but something didn't feel right.

As he opened the door, he heard another close. When he walked towards the front of the apartment into the living room where he and Ms. Carr was sitting earlier, he didn't see her.

"Rachel" he called out as he started to search the apartment. "Rachel, where are you" he asked again. After he searched all the rooms he couldn't find her. He sat down in the living room and decided to wait for a while. Maybe she had to step out quickly, but why wouldn't she tell him?

Lilly Bass-Humphrey, walked inside her penthouse sweet, fresh faced and relaxed from her trip to Fiji. She checked the messages on her house phone, which were very few, and she placed her luggage inside the master bedroom.

Lilly, called a caterer and arranged to have a family dinner set up for the kids when they got home from school that day. She was really glad to be back, but she kind of missed the island.

She looked, inside her carry on bag that was sitting on the bed and felt around for her cell phone, as she grabbed it her house phone rang. Her arm was caught in her purse handle and as she went to reach for the phone and her purse fell off the bed onto the floor.

All of the contents in her purse fell as well, including a letter made out to her by Keith Van der Woodsen. She picked up all her things but her attention was focused on the letter. She picked it up and started to read it, then she closed it quickly and placed it somewhere safe, before taking a deep sigh and walking out of her bedroom.


End file.
